Zeelocks
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is NOT a crack fic but it is an AmericaXReader with a teasing hint of TonnyXReader lol.  This is just a crazy idea I had before heading to bed one night.


You and your best friend were heading to Roswell, New Mexico along with Tonny, it was the anniversary of when Tonny arrived in America in July 8th 1947. The three of you did this every year.

You would all come here and celebrate at Alfred's second house that he kept here. You drove by where the UFO had landed and saluted it, and then headed to Alfred's home.

You had popped open a few cans of soda, and you three watched alien movies, all of which Tonny found amusing. Where as for you and Alfred, you either laughed or cried. Soon it was time for you to hit the sack and you joked that you'd be dreaming about aliens tonight. To which Tonny teased, by blowing you a kiss saying, "Good night sweetie." You all laughed at this, and you went to your personal guest room.

You settled into bed and then at about 3:30 in the morning, you woke up to a strange and eerie smell…no…not eerie…it was sulfur and peppermint! Your favorite smells in the world, entranced by this you followed it to the window, where a cute little white fuzzy orb with two big soft sunny like yellow eyes gleamed at you.

A lullaby played your ears, it was your favorite, and funny enough it was your mother singing it, the lullaby was Hush Little Baby. You didn't even stop to think how weird this was, after all, your mom was dead. She had passed away two years ago, but not before allowing Alfred to take over as your guardian.

No, none of this was weird…it seemed…right…you felt like everything was going to be okay. You hugged the fuzzy orbed and a bright white light flashed and you…disappeared.

"_! Wake up kiddo, it's time for breakfast!" Alfred called.

"Should I go wake her up?" Tonny asked.

Alfred nodded, and the alien walked upstairs, when he go to the top of the stairs and couldn't find you, he screamed something awful.

Alfred turned off the stove and dashed upstairs in worry and his eyes bulged when he saw what made Tonny scream, or rather what Tonny _didn't _see and that you had vanished.

"What on earth!" Alfred exclaimed, thrills shooting through his body.

"No, not on earth, she's been taken by my sworn enemies, the Zeelocks."

"The what!" Alfred said confused, gripping his hair, making tufts stand out.

"Zeelocks, they are a race of aliens who lure you to them using things that you love most in the world. Sounds, smells, appearances, they will do anything to appeal to you."

"Well how do we get her back!"

"We get my ship and we go to outer space." Tonny said.

So they set off, they powered up his ship and took off.

"WHOA! If I wasn't so deathly scared for _, I'd be freaking out because this is so cool!"

They went into hyper speed and Alfred who was still anxious to retrieve _ was whistling to the Star Wars theme song.

Which Tonny sent him a reproachful look, at first the whistling of the song was fine but after twenty minutes it was getting irritated.

"Are we there yet?" Alfred whined.

"Yes!" _Thank my planets! _Tonny thought happily.

They snuck into the enemies base and found the room _ was in, she was being confronted by another alien, he seemed to of human looks but Tonny knew this was only a guise so as to not frighten his and Alfred's friend.

"W-What do you want from me?" You asked helplessly, shivering with fear nonetheless.

"Because _, there is something I have to tell you." The human like looking alien said.

"What? And how did you know my name?"

"I know you're name because _I _named you."

"What?"

"19 years ago, two years before you were born, I and my clan abducted your mother so we can run tests on her. We were educating ourselves on the anatomy of a human being, and afterwards your mother and I fell in love and you were born."

"I'm…I'm an abduction baby?" You asked, gaping in shock.

"WHAT!" Alfred and Tonny couldn't help but shout.

"TONNY! ALFRED!" You cried out in happiness.

Your father ushered them forward, even though he had a stern look on his face towards Tonny.

"Yes _, you are. You're mother wanted you to have a normal human life and she wanted to return to her parents so I had to give you and your mother up."

"Wow…I-I don't know what to say." You said.

"Then say I can abduct you every year the day after your birthday and maybe on every other holiday?"

"As long as I'm not tested on." You said.

"Of course not…now as it seems, you're friends are eager to get you back home." Your father said.

"We are." Alfred said, trying to restrain himself from freaking out about _'s heritage.

"Did you know about this Tonny?" You asked him.

Tonny nodded, "Sort of, you had a luring feel to you, so I knew that you were definitely special."

"Well…I think it's time we three went home. Um…see you soon then…Dad."

He smiled and kissed your forehead, "Good bye dear."

And so the three of you left, and when you returned home, Alfred said, "_, when I found out that you were missing, I found something inside myself I didn't know I had."

"Oh gawd, don't tell me aliens got to you and impregnated you!" You exclaimed.

"What? No, no, I-I just…"

"Oh this is going to take forever!" Tonny grumbled and pushed Alfred into you, and you both kissed.

You blushed and giggled, "So is that what you wanted to tell me?"

He nodded blushing himself.

"Well, this has been an interesting weekend."

"Why yes it has, hasn't it?"


End file.
